Story of Forbidden Love and a new chapter
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: Annabelle is trying to win love back and get on with her life with her ex teacher, Simone (Bradley). Despite the external turmoil from outside parties, they come together again for one thing: LOVE
1. Leaving behind the past

It's been a day after the arrest of Ms. Bradley and Annabelle is still mourning her loss. If only that stupid Kat didn't tell Mother Emmaculate about the relationship which was none of her business. Annabelle decides to confront Kat about her betrayal.

Annabelle spent the night and day crying her eyes out because she loved her teacher. Being in love for her just led her to being punished again. Because she has lesbian relationships or because she was with a teacher.. That she did not know the answer to. She was bitter, upset, enraged, and sad all at the same time. She wanted out of boarding school no matter the cost. She had to get to her love and hoped she would still be at her beach cottage.

Kat is in her room and Annabelle walks up to her storming in a rage. Totally oblivious to fact there are other girls around. It's simply because she just doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks anymore nor will ever again.

"Kat, we need to talk. NOW! How could you do that?! You are just a fake girl experimenting with her sexuality! You aren't confused. You are just jealous!" Annabelle remarks pissed off. "Oh please you got what you deserved. What goes around comes around! Just go cry about it in your diary again," Kat hisses back. "I want to hit you so bad right now. And for what it's worth at least I'd get to leave this horrible place!" Kat stands up so fast she knocks down her chair and lunges at Annabelle. Annabelle responds by pulling Kat's hair and Kat kicks and spits at Annabelle. A group of girls in the room run out the door yelling for Mother Emmaculate. There is a full blown cat fight going on still and getting worse by the minute. Campus security rushes up the stairs to the fight progressing. They manage to pull Kat away from Annabelle finally. They make Annabelle leave the room. She is hurt with a broken wrist; Kat has scratch marks all over her body and a bloody nose.

Enter: Mother Emmaculate's office

"How could you pull another stunt like this! You are expelled. As if having an affair with a teacher wasn't enough! This is outrageous. Your mother and I have agreed you are to be homeschooled until you turn 18 in a few months. And I doubt you will ever again see Ms. Dawes!"

"No I will find a way and I am beyond happy to get out of here! I don't care if I ever see anyone here again. I'm gone now. Forever," Annabelle states coldly. "My child you have a lot to learn about the cruel harsh realities of the real world. Good luck," she says bitterly. "I have faith and I know everything is going to be okay as long as I believe in myself."

With that, Annabelle storms out the door and slams it behind her. She is no longer crying. In fact she Is happy and has a smile on her face. She is a girl with determination and love in her heart. With one purpose: To be the one and only. For her soulmate, Simone Bradley.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Judgment Day

Chap 2: judgment day

Annabelle is going to her house to pick up her things and then leave. She doesn't want to take it anymore. To be barely making it by and with her love is better than being with her judgmental and close-minded family. The risk being taken of course is finding again her new love and getting another chance. The greatest accomplishments she takes pride in are her music, her guitar and even more her relationship with Bradley.

Enter: Annabelle's soon to be ex home. Her mom is on the phone, obviously livid, and raging mad. Annabelle rushes up the stairs to start packing. Her guitar, clothes, photos, journals, and makeup. She is almost finished until she hears her mom yell her full name. She hurries up and shoves a few more items into her bag.

"I'm leaving so don't worry about me." Annabelle has all her bags packed and by the door. "Stop now because if you leave you are never coming back," Her mother screams. "You don't get it I am in love!" She picks up her bags and opens the door. "You are being foolish over a fantasy! Stay and abide by my rules and let's get you through this," she yells back. Annabelle walks out the door after picking up her car keys. "It's not its true love and you are too blind and stupid to realize I was expelled over acting upon my true feelings!" Annabelle leaves and slams the door without bothering to hear her mom's reaction.

Cut to: convenience store

Annabelle is buying gas for her car and a newspaper. The headline for the story is "Teacher, student sex scandal!" First line of article: "Teachers trial begins at Marshall county court house today." She sighs loudly and she furiously throws the paper down. Just then a group of girls come up behind her out of nowhere.

"Oh my god that's her, Annabelle!" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes remarks. "Ew lesbian sex and with a teacher?!" Her friend rudely answers. "You are disgusting your family must be ashamed. What are you going to do give me a bloody nose too?" Another girl asks. "I am officially too old for this," Annabelle responds. She then leaves the store and gets in her convertible.

Next stop: the courthouse to be there for her woman and to put this behind so they can get their lives and relationship back.

"All rise," the judge of the courtroom announces. Simone is at the stand being cross-examined. "First witness please!" yells the attorney. Annabelle just arrived and everyone stops and stares, even Simone. "Can I help you?" asks the judge. "I am here to testify. My name is Annabelle and I am a part of this so-called scandal."

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3 trial

Trial:

In the courtroom, Annabelle has just made an intense case for the jury. She was asked about the extent of the relationship, if she and Bradley were exclusive to seeing just each other during the duration. With all honesty, she answered that it started over spring break. It ended at the graduation dance day after. She knew Bradley had a boyfriend before and briefly when she first knew her ex teacher. Since Annabelle is not 18 yet she isn't allowed to be with someone older. Add to the mix she was involved in a frowned upon relationship. There is a recess before the rest of the trial and Annabelle speaks to Simone

"Simone, we need to talk okay. Privately." Simone smiles at Annabelle and they both walk to the end of the hall together in silence. "Okay, talk. I want to hear what you have to say," Simone responds. "I miss you and it's partly my fault we got caught. And I am sorry. Very sorry. If there's anything I could do," she sincerely says. "Look, it's not just your fault. I do love you. I need my name cleared before we can be together," Simone pleads. "I know and I totally, completely understand. I love you!" Annabelle takes Simone's hands into her own. "I love you too. The second this ends I am yours for real," Simone says sincerely. "I believe you. I trust you. That night was amazing. No regrets," Annabelle says. Simone pats Annabelle on the back. She wants to give her a hug except doesn't feel it's appropriate, nor a good idea. "Look you can move in with me. On the beach. I'll be a photographer, and you a musician," she says happily. "Good. Exactly my perfect fantasy. I fought with Kat again. I got kicked out and of my home," Annabelle says sadly. "Oh god that's awful! What will you do?" Annabelle and Simone are interrupted because of intercom message about trials return. "I'll stay with a friend. I'll manage. All I care about is you though." Simone smiles as she is dragged away by a court official.

Back in courtroom:

"The verdict will be reached in one week. And the presence of Simone Bradley may now take stand!" the judge calls. Simone, trembling and sad, walks up to the podium. All eyes are on her. Annabelle is sitting near back keeping a distance. Simone and her lock eyes and Annabelle smiles in encouragement.

-"Tell the court why? Was it for pleasure, love? Did you think you wouldn't get caught?"

"For love. I am in love with Annabelle Tillman. I didn't think about that. The saying goes 'you would do anything, risk anything to be with the one you love."

-"This is painful I know. But did you seduce her? Was it planned?"

"I am not a temptress. It was a mutual agreement. And no it romantically, spontaneously happened."

-"Thanks for the honesty. Now have you always been a lesbian?"

"I don't feel that's an appropriate question. Sexual orientation is a personal issue and I am sure my attorney agrees with me."

"Objection!" Yells Bradley's attorney.

-"Sustained. Now answer the question," says the judge.

"I do not believe in orientation, gender. Love is love,"

-"Ah the age old argument about being with a significant other just because. It's pleasing. Now tell me was it because Annabelle is a young girl and that makes you want to be together intimately?"

"No, as I said before and am saying again, it was purely out of not lust or infatuation, only love."

-"Today's cross examinations are finished. And from now on it is a closed trial. Meaning the girl must go," says the lawyer.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle is searching in the phone book for her ex girlfriends number. The girl before the one that moved to Europe. She isn't sure if the girl still lives in same town or not. She finds number and calls from her cellphone. She is directed to voicemail and leaves a message. Less than a few minutes later call is returned.

"Annabelle is that you? Oh my gosh! I heard about scandal!" Says Mel all surprised.

"Yes I have a favor to ask. Could I maybe come over and talk and crash a few days?" Annabelle asks earnestly. She is biting her lip and pacing nervously.

"Of course. Come by I still live in same place. Anytime is good okay?"

"See ya be there soon!" Annabelle hangs up first.

Annabelle shows up at her ex Mel's house ten minutes later. The door is opened by a guy. He is tall, shirtless, brown eyes, and long black hair.

"Hey babe its for you! Im Chris nice to meet you!"

"Hi Im Annabelle. Mel invited me."

"Let her in. Annabelle this is my boyfriend, Chris." She says sheepishly as he reaches over and kisses her. She flinches, embarrassed.

Annabelle walks in and drops her bags. She is greeted by Mel with hugs and kisses on her cheeks. She blushes. 5 shades of red.

"That's cool don't mind me. Laters!" Says Chris loudly as he leaves the room.

"Put your stuff wherever. Ya Im bisexual now. Hes a great guy. He doesn't mind I swing that way," Says Mel happily.

"OH well great. But maybe this is mistake. I should leave alright?"

Annabelle starts gathering her bags to leave just as Mel kisses her on lips.

"Don't stay as long as you want. At least one night."

"Okay but tomorrow Ill make arrangements to stay with my brother," Annabelle says firmly.

"You are surprised Im bi now right? I can see girls on the side. As long as he knows. You and Chelsea obviously didn't work out. And that teacher. Shes cute!" She says all excitedly.

"NO I am taken and I don't participate in your lifestyle. Its okay for you I just don't condone it. Sorry. And ya her real name is Simone. Her teaching name was Ms. Bradley," Annabelle declares standing her ground. She has her hands on her hips.

"That's fine. And I wont kiss you again unless you ask me too. It can be our little secret. I missed you. Its been forever. No calls, anything. No contact at all."

"Yes I know because we were ex's okay so that's why. So don't take it personally. I have a lot on my mind so I'm sorry if I come off as bitter," She answers seriously.

"Look I hope it works out with your new beau. I heard about trial. Sounds brutal. Sorry. It must really suck for you," she retorts.

"Chelsea moved to Europe, Simone is on trial and in custody. I even volunteered to testify. And I got kicked out of boarding school."

"Wow that's a shocker. It will work out. Did you give a testimony. That school is not good enough."

"Yes and I'd rather not talk about it. Its catholic and very discriminatory, very anti-gay. I couldn't take it I got into fights," Annabelle recalls bittersweetly.

Mel opens up her arms and offers up a hug. Annabelle obliges. They embrace.

"Annabelle you are great. Don't let anyone get to you. You could never be a failure."

"Thanks and I am grateful to stay here. Lets talk later though I need to make a call.


	5. Catching up with Simone

Catching up with Simone

Enter Annabelle is searching for Simones number and she is hesitant at first to call. She hopes Simone wants to talk to her even with all this stress, the trial. What If she was on house arrest. She didn't usually care what others think. This is big though because shes in love again and doesn't want her heart torn apart again. She misses Simones, touch, kisses, smell, her body, personality, and of course her mind. Phone in hand, and a smile on her face, Annabelle calls Simone. The phone rings 5 times before Simone answers her phone.

"Hello who is this?'

"Annabelle. Just calling because I miss you. A lot. I want to spend another night with you"

"I know. Of course and it will happen. That night broke all the rules. It was worth it I hope," Simone earnestly asks.

"Yes it was. And hot. Beautiful, perfect. It makes me hot just thinking about it. To touch myself, get myself off," she whispers seductively.

"Close to the real thing if you cant have the person you want when everything is fighting you. I love you," Simone answers wholeheartedly.

"God I want you. Do you fantasize, dream about us together? Please tell me you are alone,"

"No discussing in other room legal stuff with attorney. It will be over soon. No phone sex yet. Call back tomorrow though. I always think of us," Simone responds as happy as she can be.

"I love you. I cant wait to experience more with you. I crave you, I need you," she says sincerely

"You too baby! Ill fight this and win. This weekend you can move in,"

"Good. Im sorta staying with an ex leaving tomorrow. Then its Friday day after!:

"Oh wow, is it bringing back memories, are you having second thoughts?" Simone asks worriedly

"No way you are only person for me plus this ex changed teams. Ill stay sober here," she says honestly.

"Okay good I want you to myself. Your mind, body, and soul. I want to see you soon,"

"And I want to make love to you. Slow, deep, and passionate, totally sober," Annabelle replies hotly.

"We will. On the beach. If time is right and we are alone," Simone says in a naughty tone. She is daydreaming about skinnydipping in ocean with Annabelle.

"Sex on the beach. And skinnydipping just you and me."

"Just the 2 of us no sharing ever," Simone muses.

"Don't want to waste your legal adviser's time. Ill be there Friday, waiting for moral support, I swear to you," Annabelle says wholeheartedly

'Okay thank you babe. I miss you so much. Do you promise?"

"Of course, Simone wouldn't miss it. After we can go back to your place and catch up," she says sweetly.

"Lovely. Sounds perfect. I want that. I really do. You can live here," she says meaningfully.

"Ill miss you. Love you!"

"You too. Dream of me as I will be doing of you, Goodbye."

Simone hangs up first. She is feeling vulnerable and exposed. Shes weak because she's scared of losing trial. She needs to see Annabelle again she must see her again. Life would not be the same without her. Her world, she couldn't imagine it without Annabelle now that she was in her life. As she hoped Annabelle felt too. She wanted to eventually reach her goal of taking Annabelle as her bride. Some day.

Annabelle is thinking to herself about her experiences with girls. How it was pleasure and pain. She once even thought she was In love, a wishful notion she hung onto for years. Now she knew it was true as long as Simone never left her. She couldn't imagine that, nor did she want to. It was all she had to live for left in her life. She vowed to not screw up. To never lie nor cheat. Simone was worth it. Always and forever.


	6. future of love

Its last day trial and Annabelle is in court sitting down smiling and knowing it will all be okay. She has her stuff packed at her brothers and ready to move in with Simone. Simone is trying to look confident. Inside shes a bunch of nerves. She knows her predicament is not worry punishment that shes not guilty. Annabelle and her briefly gaze at each other. The judge enters with the final verdict.

"All rise for Judge Kaci!"

Everyone stands up then is signaled to be seated. Then the judge clears the air by opening an envelope the jury gave her.

"Since there are other issues of greater concern and other trials with due penalty of real crime being done we have declared Simone Bradley not guilty! Court adjourned!"

Annabelle rushes up to Simone and they share a big hug. They then rush hand in hand out of the court. They are ecstatic no more court visits they want to share a special moment together alone.

"Lets go to the bathroom we seriously have catching up to do," says Simone.

"Good I cant wait I knew you'd win!" she enthuses to Bradley.

As soon as they are inside restroom they double check they are alone and lock door. They share a deep, hard and passionate kiss. They make it a long one. Annabelle and Simone explore each others mouths with their tongues. They are deep into one another and Simone pushes Annabelle up against a wall. She feels Annabelles breasts. She caresses them and touches them gently. Annabelle moans and pulls Simones hair. "God I love your body, dominate me now!" Simone squeals. Annabelle takes Simones hands and places them against wall as she takes her hands and touches Simone underneath her pants. She sticks 3 fingers inside her underwear and knows shes wet and ready. She circles her fingers in a fast paced rhythm over and over until they both reach ecstasy and moan in synch. Annabelle wants to take her lover right there on the spot. She wants to control her. "God I need this you make this girl wet. I want you," Annabelle says seductively. Annabelle places her tongue and teeth on Simones breasts after she discards her bra. Then she gropes and caresses her nipples. She licks the aereolas and squeezes her breasts entirely. They share another kiss and bite each others lips with their tongues. Temptation is hot and burning bright. Their lust and love is showing through. They cant control their urges nor stop their hunger. Its ripe, juicy, pulsating. Simone reaches down with her whole body and disposes of Annabelles panties. They are a red thong. She digs deep into her clit with 3 fingers and positions her tongue on the labia. She works quickly causing Annabelle to tremble and moan because she is getting off. She feeds on this rush and explodes into the best orgasm she has ever had. Her juices run down her legs and its licked up by Simone. She keeps on tasting Annabelle then positions her lips up to Annabelles hips working her way up to the neck then her mouth. She shares Annabelles exotic and tasty juices with her. Annabelle begins to try and dispose of Simones underwear but she stops her. "Lets take this up at my place you can return favor there. I don't think I can control myself to not be loud with you," Simone declares. Her word is final. "Okay baby I can wait it will be torture I need to return favor asap." They share another kiss. "I love you babe!" Simone says. "Love you too!"


	7. moonlight desires

Annabelle and Simone have driven to pick up her bags and have arrived back at the beach house. Simone takes out a bottle of wine she pours the red wine into one big glass. She offers it to Annabelle first and Annabelle takes a big swig and kisses her as they share the wine together. Annabelle lets Simone finish the wine and then they walk hand in hand into the bedroom. Annabelle is pushed down onto the bed first. They start passionately making out and rolling around. Annabelle pushes her pants down and then helps Simone take off hers. She takes off the purple lacy silk underwear Simone is wearing furiously with her teeth. She starts licking and sucking on Simones pussy. She finds the triggered special spot and begins to bite it gently. She licks her deep and hard as Simone cries in pleasure. Annabelle begs Simone to pull her hair and scream her name and she obliges eagerly. Annabelle starts to finger herself with one hand and Simone with her other hand. She massages and pushes her fingers deeply into her cunt going even deeper. "Don't stop baby keep going I am almost there," Simone squeals as she starts to climax. Waves of pleasure continuously take over her body and she is lost in ecstasy for the heat of the moment. Annabelle keeps eating her girlfriend out and she starts to moan in pleasure as well. They are in sync h and both start orgasms. "Sit on my face Annabelle!" Annabelle eagerly obliges willing to do whatever it takes to please Simone. She puts aside her red thong and then lifts up her skirt for Simone to give her pleasure. She resumes her position with her mouth on Simones pussy. Simone takes control and dominates her girlfriend. Simone starts tasting Annabelle again. They are both dripping wet by this point and totally into each other perhaps even more than ever before. They lick and suck each other showing no mercy. They have both climaxed twice already. They are hot, heavy, and horny only for one another. Simone fingers and nibbles greedily on Annabelles pussy begging for her to cum so she can taste and drink up her juices again. They both lick up all each other have to offer and give. They both continue to lick and eat each other out. They then move on to sharing open mouthed kisses and then they take turns stroking and sucking on each other's nipples. They are so hot and ready for more but tiring themselves out. They resume making out and plan to go on a proper dinner date soon. They have so much more to share together and they are only getting started. The best is yet to come and can't wait for the day they can be a couple freely in the public eye. They will show each other off and be able to get away with doing so finally. They could together, overcome anything together!

To be continued…


	8. first date

Its date night the first one they can share together as a couple in love publicly. It will be an exquisite evening . First is a shopping trip together for the perfect outfits. Annabelle is still in need of an outfit. Simone has a sexy dress that's red, strapless and has sparkles. Annabelle loves the low cut and wants to find a dress too, one that's black. She walks into the store victorias secret trying out various scents and looking at the clothes. She finds several tight skirts and short dresses. Her interest leads to a purple studded crystal bra with thong to go along with it. She buys it then goes in search of another store to find the perfect outfit. She finds a leather short dress at a retail store and decides it will go along great! She wants to be a knockout at the restaurant. She arrives at the beach house soon after and finds her lady in the kitchen baking. "Annabelle what did you find? You can start getting ready if you want.' She says as she takes a vanilla cake out of the oven. Its dessert celebration and the decorative icing will say: 'I love you." "Okay cant wait for tonight!" She kisses her lover and goes upstairs for a shower. She is soon joined by a naked Simone. They start lathering each other up and wash each others hair. Annabelle pays extra careful attention to her partners front side and her neck. She is licked by Simone head to toe. They start kissing and fondling each others breasts. After the hot and sensuous shower, they get dressed and help do each others nails and of course, makeup. Annabelle pulls out her outfit and shows it off. They both decide on their footwear and call for reservations at an Italian bistro. "Whatever happens tonight I am going to love it!" Annabelle says with joy. They get into Annabelles silver car and drive to the restaurant. "Its so beautiful here. Table for 2, Bradley," Simone says. "Right this way ladies here are the menus." They are seated and the waiter asks their drink order. They decide on chardonnay. They hold hands and glance into each others eyes. They have already decided on a large spaghetti dish to share. Soon the food arrives. They eat by feeding each other and sharing one fork. They share spaghetti between their lips too. "I have sauce all over help get if off" Annabelle jokes. Simone obliges by licking it off and they share a kiss. "I love the sunset its so serene. I wish I could take a picture," Simone says wistfully. She imagines her camera is there and she is taking shots of her pretty girlfriend and the sunset. "Ill pose for a sunset one day for you to take pictures of, double the beautiful," Annabelle replies. Simone smiles and pays their tab. They decline dessert and drive to the beach. "Ill take pictures of you and the sunset with a cell phone," Annabelle declares. "Alright, a compromise." Annabelle starts snapping shots and lets Simone takes pictures too. They go inside and Simone decorates the cake. They get icing on each others faces and feed each other cake. The best part is the whipped cream topping. Annabelle puts a lot on her naked chest and Simone licks It off. Simone spreads ice cream on her own chest and Annabelle licks it off. "Lets do body paint next, you would love it!' Simone declares. "I know I enjoy everything with you!" Annabelle replies. And they spend the rest of the night doing just that.


	9. family time

Annabelle is still getting ready for the day and Simones getting breakfast ready except the doorbell rings. Not expecting any guests, Simone goes and answers the door. She is surprised to see her own mother at the door. She is speechless but the talking is done for her. 'Arent you going to invite your own flesh and blood in?" Simone gestures for her to step inside. "I just wasn't expecting you. That's all get inside." She enters and walks straight to the kitchen. "Nice kitchen. Breakfast for two?" Simone turns off stove before it burns. 'Yes for girlfriend and I. Is there a problem?" She asks. "No dear I heard about that and you didn't even invite anyone to the trial" mrs Bradley responds. "Yes it had to be like that and it was for the best. And even better I won." Annabelle is listening closeby except hiding so she cant be seen. "Look I know you think you love this girl but what about your ex?" Bradley asks. "Yes I know but shes gone I got over her. And ex fiancé hes in the past." Simone puts everything she cooked on the table. "Well then when will I see your new lady?" She sits down and drops her purse not set on going anywhere. "Ill go get her. Help yourself to breakfast!" She leaves and sees Annabelle hiding. "Gosh you scared me Annabelle." Annabelle kisses her and she is only wearing her towel. "Ill go get changed. To meet your mom.' Annabelle soon returns to kitchen and is looked over by mrs Bradley. "Lovely to finally meet your acquaintance Annabelle." She stands up to hug Annabelle. "You too mrs. Bradley. Your daughter is the nicest and passionate girl Ive ever met," Annabelle says enthusiastically. "And Annabelle is like a rock. I love her," says Simone. "As long as my daughter is happy I don't have any complaints." They eat their breakfast with conversation about having a future beach party and they enjoy each others company. Annabelle offers to clear the dishes and she is joined by Bradley while Simone goes to bathroom. "So you ever plan on settling down?" Bradley asks. "Yes I do and with Simone," Annabelle answers. "Ill plan the wedding and since it cant be California it could be someplace nice." Annabelle finishes the last dish. "Niagara Falls Canada is nice." Simone enters the kitchen again. "What did I miss? Tell me all the details." Simone greets Annabelle with a kiss. "Just your future love life with your lucky lady," Bradley says. "Well lets do this again I am leaving now." She air kisses Annabelle. "Nice to see you too it was a pleasure," Annabelle says proudly. "I wish it could've been longer. See you soon I hope." After she leaves, Simone grills Annabelle. "What did I miss?" Simone asks. 'Just future wedding plans. Nothing special." Simone starts taking off her clothes. "Great I cant wait. But for now lets take a bath." Annabelle smiles and is already one step ahead.


	10. new horizons

The Italian dinner of pasta and pizza is about done and Annabelle is interrupted abruptly by a phone call. She answers not knowing who it is. She is in for a big surprise. It's an agent wanting to book her for a concert. "I have an opening for an Annabelle Tillman this weekend. It's a great offer!" Annabelle screams excitedly. "Sure what club and time? I definitely want this," Annabelle responds. "This Saturday at 10 and at the masquerade, an hour set," the voice says. "Done Ill take it! Thank you so much!" She hangs up and rushes into the kitchen to tell Simone. "I got a gig for Saturday! Can you believe it? I need you there!" Annabelle says excitedly. "Of course and take pictures! And that's tomorrow already!" They hug each other. "I cant wait and I have to invite a lot of people. But I cant do I t without you," Annabelle kisses her. "You keep me going too. And I would be honored to go with you," Simone says sincerely. They continue a conversation while eating. And after Annabelle decides to bake dessert. She makes chocolate chip cookies. "Im such a sticky mess now. Help me wash it off," Annabelle says coyly. They decide to go skinny dipping in the ocean. "Its freezing Annabelle!" Annabelle splashes water on Simone. They get into a water fight. It ends with a kiss. "I really don't want you to doubt that I love you," Annabelle says . "I don't at all and I love you too. Ill fight any battle of people trying to separate us," Simone says wholeheartedly. "I want to have you feel like a queen. I know we will work out right?" Simone and Annabelle exchange smiles. "Of course. We are perfect for one another." Annabelle hugs Simone. They swim back to shore soon after. They dry off and go inside. "I think I want to pull an all nighter,"Annabelle says. "Okay Ill try. Lets have a pillow fight!" Annabelle grabs a pillow first and hits Simone lightly on her chest area. Simone jumps on the bed and she hits Annabelle on the butt. They explode in laughter as they keep hitting each other. "Ill go put on coffee and then we can do makeovers," Simone says. Annabelle soon joins Simone for iced coffee with tons of sugar. Annabelle puts on music. The song is by Tracy Chapman "Give me a reason." They start slow dancing bump and grind to the song. Afterwards they go and start putting on makeup. They decide to put on a photo fashion show. Its now 2 in the morning. "I still am not tired. I want to stay up and watch the sunrise." Annabelle says as she collapses on the bed next to Simone. "Okay I can do that. It will be beautiful. I think we are missing a little company though. A dog," Simone says honestly. "I agree our own little kid. I love dogs, especially labs." Simone nods her head in agreement. "Then its settled. We need a pet. The humane society is a great shelter too." They make plans about their future addition to their little family and talk into the sunrise.


	11. the big night

Theres a note for Simone that Annabelle left. Its on the nightstand on pink paper and with purple ink. It reads: "I went out to post signs about tonight. It wont take long and I will talk to you later. Be back soon loads of love! –love Annabelle. Simone decides to take a shower and goes to get breakfast ready. She sees a notebook of Annabelles on table. Song lyrics are inside including song she wrote "All Over" and sang at the school dance. Annabelle soon arrives back home and she greets her love by giving her a kiss. She has her guitar with her. "I want to sing a song for you I just wrote I will be singing tonight, its called Best Love Of All," Annabelle says happily. "Okay I would love that." Annabelle tunes her guitar and starts singing. The song lyrics: "Your love is what stops time. It's the best feeling in world. You have my love forever. This love will never die. You are the one I need. I am the one you want. You know I love you most of all. And I will love you forever. Why cant you see how special you are? Ill prove to you, you are. I will be yours today and now. I will be yours forever. We are supposed to be forever. I wont give up on us ever." The song finishes and Annabelle hugs Simone. "I loved it I should join you onstage!" Simone says. "I love you and I would be honored." Simone kisses Annabelle. "Perfect. I love you too!" They eat breakfast and go for a swim in the ocean. They surf and build sand castles. After they eat lunch and get ready for that night, Annabelle calls a few people and listens to a few voice mails about people attending. So far there are 30 people on the list. Annabelle starts the car and is soon joined by Simone. "I cant wait for tonight babe!" Simone says. "I know me too it will be perfect." They drive while listening to an alternative radio station. Annabelle passes out a few extra signs at the club and starts getting ready for concert. First on her setlist is "All Over" followed by 7 other songs including her new one "Best Love." The doors open and people start arriving. Ordering drinks and talking while Annabelle is tuning her guitar. She goes to the dressing rooms with Simone. "I wanted to wish you good luck and to give you this rose." Annabelle takes the pink rose and smells it. "Thank you baby. I love it." They kiss each other and hug. Annabelle leaves the dressing room with Simone. The opening act starts playing and they sit down and watch. It's a girl band and they are feminist. People, friends start walking up to Annabelle and smiling or shaking her hand. She smiles back even at the people she doesn't recognize. Annabelle orders wine. And Simone orders beer. Annabelle is ready to sing and hopes that it will be a good night. She wants to publicly show and declare her love for Simone.


	12. Big night pt 2

Annabelle and her love Simone take stage and Annabelle plans on doing a cover. The cover song is "Come Here" by Lili Haydn. She dedicates it to Simone. The audience goes wild and applauds and cheers. She invites Simone to take the stage with her. "This next song will be joined by my girl Simone so give her applause." Everyone cheers and she starts to sing the song "All Over" and even Simone joins in on the chorus with background vocals. The next song is the new song she wrote. All the audience gives standing ovations. They break with an intermission. And backstage Annabelle and Simone do makeup touches and make out. Annabelle goes to do the remaining songs and she is cheered about the concert and complimented by people. She is hugged by Simone. The owner working venue even asks her to come back soon. The night is still young and Annabelle and Simone decide to go on a drive and blast music. They decide on the new album by Britney Spears. The top is down in the car and the streets are near empty. They sing along to the lyrics. The wind is blowing and love is in the air. The greatest thing about that night was yet to happen still. Annabelle is surprised by Simone. The surprise is a present and it's a promise necklace. Two halves in a heart shape. The other piece belongs to Simone. They put on the necklaces. There is engraving inside and it says: "to Annabelle I love you." What happens next is a shock. Annabelle makes a proposal. She asks Simone to meet her parents. "I want you to meet my parents." Simone decides to accept. Next Annabelle needs to call and plan a time and date. "I hope this goes well. I really want them to like you." She smiles weakly at Simone. Annabelle calls her parents and sets up a day. This is another big step towards being closer in their relationship.

To be continued

Lyrics to song by Lili Haydn Come Here

How do you remember your dreams? And do you understand your crime? I know the guideposts are hidden Maybe you need a neon sign  
If you ever loved me If you ever cared If you think I'm worthy Come here, come here If you ever loved me If you ever cared If you think I'm worthy Come here  
I know you've been to every circus [

Just trying to take away your pain But please remember I'm your friend I'm not to blame  
If you ever loved me If you ever cared If you think I'm worthy Come here, come here (x2)  
I need a miracle A sign I want you to hold me Be kind  
If you ever loved me...


	13. Chapter 13

Todays the last day to meet Annabelles parents but she is called by her mother about seeing Simone and she leaves her a voicemail. Annabelle listens to it alone. She says she doesn't think its right to see her because it would not be good to considering her career and being in the spotlight. She doesn't want to be apart and it would be okay with Annabelles dad to still see Simone. They have decided to see one another at the towns local Starbucks. Annabelle goes to tell Simone about the plan. "Dad will meet you at the nearest Starbucks at 1 pm." Annabelle grabs Simones hand. "She doesn't want to see you with me does she?" She starts walking away. Annabelle hurriedly goes up to her to explain. "Look I didn't get to meet your dad. Its not that bad. I still love you though," Annabelle says. "Okay but dads dead and I really hope yours likes me at least." They hug. Then they share a kiss and get ready. At Starbucks Annabelles dad buys them all beverages. The bitter silence is soon broken up by Annabelle. "Dad, Simone and I really do love one another." They share eye contact with each other. "I can tell except your mother, she is look I don't know okay its complicated." Annabelle stares at her drink. "I love your daughter and I am in love with her okay? You should accept that." Simone says standing her ground. "Ill tell you the truth. I don't embrace the way you live and all except I will be okay with your relationship though." Simone smiles at mr. Tillman. He smiles right back at her. "Really dad? Good. That's one step in the right direction." They continue to chat and hang out together. Annabelle openly holds hands with Simone in public and even with her dad there too. They all enjoy the time they have together. They cordially say goodbye to her dad. Simone decides to kiss Annabelle outside in the bright sunshine in the rain. There is even a gorgeous sunset and rainbow. Without any care or any worries, not caring who could be watching, they kiss. They kiss again and continue on kissing. They soon get into their car and drive away listening to the album "This Island" by Le Tigre. Not knowing what their destination will be they just drive around having a good time together and sing along to the songs. Annabelle stops at an overpass lookout in the valley. It's a windy and lovely night and theres already stars in the sky. It is a surreal and bittersweet experience to share and even better they can be together openly and share the world together. Annabelle is in love with Simone and vice versa. They are happy together. And Annabelle will get to share her next birthday with Simone. A day she is greatly looking towards to celebrate. Already Simone has a big surprise in store. Which will be revealed and soon. Annabelle is going to have the best birthday she could ever hope or imagine having.


	14. Annabelles birthday

Birthday time and Annabelle is celebrating her big day in Vegas and with Simone. She has been on a plane plenty and is glad she can be less scared with her girl by her side. She opens up her present though prior to the plane ride. She is ecstatic to unwrap a lovely and really cute lingerie also a white gold necklace. The jewelry is engraved with her name on it. Also there is a dvd called "Women Seeking Women" starring Codi milo and Brea Bennett. They will watch it in Vegas at the hotel. They share a kiss prior to arriving at airport. Annabelle takes the window seat. Simone and Annabelle hold hands together the whole way. The plane lands soon and its time to check into their hotel, the Aladdin. When they get to hotel room they end up using the Jacuzzi. Washing one another and having a bubble bath together while listening to Bikini Kill. They have a nice and long experience in the hot tub. Next its time to go and play the slots. And to drink and have a good time. They drink Jack Daniels and do poker. Annabelle wins $700 and Simone wins playing the slots a whopping $1400 which all totals to $2100. Happy with the win, they celebrate by taking a swim in their private pool. They skinnydip and play marco polo. As It grows dark they go to an all vegetarian and vegan restaurant in hotel. Watching the sunset and keeping each other company by candlelight. They order chicken and cheesecake and paninis. They drink tropical wine coolers. Also Carrot Top has surprise guest appearance. They win tickets to that nights show Criss Angel mindfreak and backstage passes. The show is spectacular and super radical. Criss did great stunts and it was life changing experience. They go backstage to see Criss Angel. He is super nice and gives autographs. They talk about Annabelles birthday. He has a white rose bouquet appear outta thin air. Then he has a white dove appear. He says he wishes the couple the best luck. Its all so surreal and a good experience. They leave the Luxor with pictures and autographs. Also with passes to any show of Criss's in future next visit. With their win and chance to see Criss Angel they call it a night. And skip hand in hand to Aladdin hotel. Back in hotel suite, they shower and turn on tv. Nothing to watch is interesting so they order service. Dessert and coffee. Ice cream, brownies, and cupcakes. They indulge and love all the great sweets they consume. When its all gone, they talk each other to sleep once they are done with making out. Annabelle passes out and Simone tucks her in under covers. She turns down the lights and lays down next to Annabelle. They cuddle and spoon together. They sleep in late and order in room service again. Oatmeal, cereal bar, and smoothies as well as Starbucks. They watch Oprah and plan to sightsee and share an extra special date that night together in the hotel.


	15. a special occasion

Annabelle wants to pop in dvd while her girl is in shower to surprise her. She wants to watch the Girl Seeking Girl dvd. She puts it in and hits play on trailer. There is loud, moaning sounds that Simone can hear nearby in shower. She calls Annabelles name. Annabelle is naked and joins her woman in the shower. They kiss and lick each others breasts. Annabelle explains to her it's the dvd she got as present. Simone is not surprised and actually she is very happy about it. They soon get done with shower. Still naked, they get into bed and curl up together to cuddle and makeout underneath the satin silk sheets. They start the porno and the scene that starts up is Codi and Breas. Kissing turns into a heavy makeout session. This progresses into a licking and sucking sexy and erotically charged pulsating love making. Simone trails along Annabelles chest and her tits and goes to her pussy. She navigates her clit and bites gently down and licks. They both moan in unison and she continues to eat out her lady. The cum is lapped up by Simone and she shares it with Annabelle through a kiss. Simone enjoys the erotically charged movie as Annabelle goes down on here. She pays extra care and attention to the special trigger areas and nibbles and works her hands. Annabelle kisses and spits on Simones cunt. She greedily laps up all the juices. Annabelle is pulling her girls hair and she is moaning loudly and she starts screaming in ecstasy. They dry hump each other and do everything imaginable without any sex toys or battery operated and powered sex machines. To work magic and pleasure on one another. "I want to go to a novelty sex shop in town," Annabelle says. "Okay and we could buy toys to experiment with only. Have to try sexual things at least once right?" Simone asks seriously. They learn new tips, hints and tricks by watching the smutty video together. Annabelle even says she has a big crush on Brea Bennett. Simone couldn't agree more with her. They continue to kiss and cuddle together and even have more sex. The best is yet to happen. Annabelle orders room service and they indulge on pizza, Chinese and cheeseburgers. Still sober they make a liquor run and buy Jack Daniels, vodka. They turn on Criss Angels show at the hotel. Then they go swimming together in their bras and underwear. They listen to Madonna. "I really don't know what toys I want to buy. Lets go tonight." Annabelle says. "Ditto. How about at midnight?" Simone answers. "Okay then you got a deal. It's a date!" They brainstorm a list once they look up sex shops online. They plan to buy a dirty movie or two, Club Jenna, and they write down anal beads, vibrators. They take turns reading a book by megan hart, an erotica author they enjoy. It's a book called "Space Between Us" and it's a story about women experimenting. One is married and other is a college girl. They pass out and are awoken by alarm at midnight. They get up and dress then leave hand in hand.


	16. 1st time

Upon arriving at the novelty shop in downtown Las Vegas they see a girl passing out paper advertising a party and she hands 1 to Annabelle as they are entering Starship. Simone smiles at girl who gave it. "I hope you stop by. It's a great lgbt party." Annabelle reads the paper and agrees to go. She hands it to Simone. The girl reaches out to shake hands with Annabelle and hug her. "Ill think about it thanks." They go into Starship and go to the back. Searching the section with various gels and lubrications. Annabelle picks up vibrator and inspects the toy. Its pink and requires batteries. She puts it in her basket. "Lets buy a glass dildo too," says Simone. "Okay a purple 1 and I think we should get gel." Annabelle says. They also buy candied bra and underwear that's edible. They decide on a cooling gel that has a strawberry scent. Annabelle buys the toys and other various items. Simone grabs anal beads that are black and purchases that. They walk back hand in hand to hotel. Upon arriving again in room, they decide to take a bubble bath. It's cotton candy luxury scented. They take turns reading parts "Kama sutra." Annabelle helps wash Simone and vice versa. Next they each pick a toy they bought. Annabelle decides on using a dildo and Simone gets candy bra. She puts it on and lies on bed. Annabelle does a seductive dance and goes up to her girl slowly and begins to kiss her. She then nibbles on bra and licks as well as eats the candy. She takes away a bra cup by untying straps. She goes to Simones right breast and sucks and licks it. As she takes the dildo and pushes it into her own pussy. She instructs Simone to take over and so she does. She works It good grinding into Annabelles pussy having her beg 4 mercy. She then takes it and inserts it into her own pussy and has Annabelle share the other end. They are pumping and bumping into each other quickly. Then Annabelle takes a silk tie and ties up her womans hands. They are loudly gasping and kissing and moaning together in synch. Annabelle goes down on Simone and inserts dildo into her ass as she licks her cunt and bites it. She licks up the juices and Simone instructs Annabelle to sit on her head. She positions her twat on Simones head. She is sucked and nibbled on and has her cunt spit on. Her lady gently massages her clit with her tongue. Annabelle goes back to town on gorging on her womans pussy. She works dildo and she also licks and finger fucks her hard. When its over they are wet in ecstasy. And outta breath. Annabelle kisses her lady again. Simone asks Annabelle about party and whether or not they should go. Annabelle says YES and its decided they will because Simone agrees. The party is the next night. Plenty a time to make love still. And so they do all night long together and then some.


	17. party

Annabelle and Simone arrive at party all dressed up and they look very good. Wearing black boots and tight sexy dresses. They are holding hands and get drinks at the bar. They are greeted by girl who invited them to party. Annabelle is kissed by Simone. The girls name is Sarah. "Glad you 2 could come its great to see you both," Sarah says. "Its great to be here any party games going on?' Annabelle asks. "Yes actually a game called spin the bottle. No just kidding." They exchange a laugh together. "Ive never ever is a great 1 actually. Its quite easy too," Annabelle says with a grin. "I would love to you announce how to play and you and your girl can hostess it." They all smile and go into the living room. Almost all the party-goers are there. Annabelle instructs Sarah to bring out tons a liquor. "We're gonna play Ive never ever. You say you've never done something except you have done it and other people drink to it only when you have done it too," Annabelle says with a grin. "Ill go 1st. I have never ever had sex with a girl," Sarah says. Annabelle chugs a beer to that 1 and so does Simone. Annabelle goes next. "I have never ever thought about a 3way all girls," Annabelle says. Simone drinks again and so does Sarah and a couple other girls. Next Simone goes. "I have never ever gotten drunk and had sex." Annabelle drinks to that and other people too. Some other people take a turn. Everyone is getting wasted. They decide to turn on a movie, Pirates Stagnettis revenge. "I think we should go to my room," Sarah says. 'Ok sure lets have a good time." Annabelle responds. Simone is dragged by a slurring also drunk Annabelle to Sarahs room. "Lets have a truth or dare," Sarah says. "Truth or dare Simone?" Annabelle asks. "Truth." Annabelle puts her head on her ladys lap. "Do you love me?" She asks. "Yes I do. Truth or dare?" Annabelle yells out DARE! "I dare you to wear your bra tonight and underwear nothing else." Annabelle gets down to her bra and underwear. "Ill take truth" Sarah says. "Ok have you ever been with 2 or more girls at 1 time?" Annabelle asks. "Yes I have and I loved it!" Theres a moment silence and Simone breaks it. "I think we should go." She downs a beer and Annabelle gets up to leave. "Ok well don't wanna have a good time just leave." Simone carries a drunk Annabelle back to hotel. She has a lot to think about especially their plans in the near future together. She wants to be happy and she has big plans for Annabelle soon. They both pass out soon. They awake early to sunrise. Annabelle kisses her lady and she orders room service. They eat and watch cartoons. Then they go on a walk on the beach. Annabelle is going to get a surprise and Simone has a big question to ask her.


	18. wedding

Today is day Annabelle is getting a proposal and she wakes up to a note written by Simone. "Annabelle, my love I went to buy you a surprise and I will see you soon. Dress up in your best. Love you!" Annabelle takes shower and puts on a sundress purple and blue. She is happy to get a surprise. Very. She cooks and reads. Simone is at jewelers and buys a brilliant diamond and crystal duo. It's a gorgeous wedding band ring. She buys a white gold encrusted jeweled ring too to have 4 her. The rings are wrapped up and packaged in boxes. The next step is a proposal. When she arrives back at home she hides the rings in her pockets. The wedding she has envisioned is in Canada and exclusive with relatives only. Annabelle greets her with kisses. They get all hot and heavy and Annabelle soon discovers a nicely wrapped box in her girls dress. She takes it out and opens it. The ring is hers. "I love it! Oh god is this what I think it is?" Simone gets down on 1 knee. "Will you marry me?" Simone asks honestly and happily she is waiting impatiently because answer will change her world. "Yes I will I love you!" Annabelle gushes and puts ring on. She is ecstatic and overjoyed beyond words. "You have me happiest woman alive." Annabelle kisses her. They have a long passionate love making. Extensive and absolutely the best sex ever. They have a day in bed. Having sex all day and plan wedding. What happens next is their wedding day. October 31 Halloween 2007 in Ontario Toronto Canada. The occasion is spectacular. Annabelles dad and brother are there, Simones mother, and aunts and uncles. The ordained minister is a woman. She declares it a union in love. The vows are declared next. Annabelle is 1st. "I will always be there because I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you and I am in love with you. Ill never leave you. I want you and need you around. Always. Please never leave." Annabelle mouths I love you and Simone does so back. Simones vows: "I want you to know I will be your partner, lover, your everything. Now and always. You were 1 I needed and knew I wanted ever since you met me. I will not leave you. I will always have my heart belonging to you, its owner. I love you!" Annabelle and Simone both say their "I Do's" and kiss long and sexy and passionately. The wedding cake is chocolate and they eat with champagne. The song that they call "our song" is played. Its called: "Sunday kinda love" by Etta James. They dance and whisper in each others ears. Sweet nothings and dance to slow and upbeat dance songs. Everyone congratulates the newly married couple. Honeymoon will be in Hawaii and on the big island. At the Hilton hotel. They take private jet to the island and many hours later arrive. Hawaii is so big and it is beyond pretty. It will be a honeymoon to remember! To be continued


	19. a glorious end

The conclusion part 20/20

They check in to get key to suite and are lei'd and given specialty Hawaiian chocolates and candles! It's a great way to start day. Annabelle is ready to hit up the private beach. She has coconut sun tanning oil and she puts it on Simone and vice versa. Annabelle and Simone read magazines and sip alcoholic beverages by beach and then decide on making sand castles and bury each other in sand. They create sand angels. Annabelle kisses Simone and tackles her to ground. They roll around wrestling in sand. "I want to skinny dip. And theres already a sunset. Its amazing!"Simone says happily. Annabelle takes her bikini top and throws it on ground. She dives in water. Simone does same. "I am hot 4 you take me as you will." Simone says. "Ill be your guilty pleasure and dirty little secret." Annabelle replies. Annabelle removes her bikini bottom. Simone grips Annabelles cunt and she massages her pussy. Simone guides Annabelles hand into her bikini bottom. They start making out again. They are enjoying the water, pleasure and one another. Soon they rise to ecstasy and agree to go back to room. They say "I love you" and take a bath together. "The beach was great. Now Im starved. Should we order in?' Annabelle asks. "No a quick meal in restaurant to go Is what I crave." Simone replies. "Ok Ill get changed. I love you!' They exchange smiles and arrive at restaurant shortly. They look at the menus and decide on sharing a Hawaiian dish. A delicacy and sushi gourmet. Veggie seaweed rolls with poi. Also sticky rice and mahi mahi. Drink is guava juice. Back in suite they enjoy nice meal while watching Britney Spears live in Hawaii. Soon all the sushi is gone and dessert is served. Candy and chocolate with champagne. Simone is ready to give her lady a night to remember. Annabelle strips every article clothing. The singer Sarah Connor is cd they put on and song Skin On Skin blasts. They start heavily kissing once Simone removes her own clothing. Annabelle positions on top her girl and licks her neck down to her nipples. She strokes nibbles and sucks on her breasts. They have an hour making love and then go back to enjoy even more. They explore on anothers bodies. They go down on one another and use no machinery. Annabelle greedily eats her womans pussy. Simone positions to do '69 with Annabelle and she kisses and nibbles on Annabelles clit. They tongue each other deep. They go to sleep in each others arms hours later. Next day they go sightseeing. A hike and swim in a lake.

1 year later: Annabelle and Simone have a business together. Annabelle sells art and Simone sells photography. Every weekend Annabelle plays her guitar and they provide entertainment. Annabelle has a band going and Simone is their photographer. Simone has even gone back to teaching and Annabelle to art school. Annabelle is also a published erotica author. They live together each day as it could be their last. They have their disagreements. The good outweighs the bad though. And their days together are overall each one better than the last.

The END 3

Video I did Loving Annabelle

watch?v=5-NL4DzX77I


End file.
